


your words come to me in memories

by mocatastic



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Self-Indulgent, chisato being a bitch: the fanfic, ooc kokoro bc i made her kinda chaotic, therewasanattemptstar.png
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocatastic/pseuds/mocatastic
Summary: It takes for a drunken kiss with an old friend to make Chisato life's a living hell. Truly the worst decision she's ever made.
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	your words come to me in memories

**Author's Note:**

> BYE i………… i don’t even know what this is……………… just pure wordvomiiiiit  
> haruhapi and pastel palettes were never formed so *takes away chara development and seals it in my Just Because box* and also theyre like around their twenties 
> 
> i didnt even reread it so uhhh good luck?
> 
> title from khai dreams' ultimately

When Chisato kisses Kaoru out of pure inebriation and the growing need to just make her stop _talking_ , it's the start of a wonderful catastrophe.

Was it a good idea? A hard no.

But was it a _bad_ idea? not really, since Kaoru was too stunned to even utter a single word for the rest of the night.

Why _exactly_ did it have to be a kiss? Blame the clichés in romance movies she'd been in that infested her thought process somehow. With all of her senses impaired, accompanied with an equally buzzed Kaoru (who's even more obnoxious somehow than when she's sober), she decided it was the perfect time to make a stupidly rash decision. Kaoru’s lips were literally the only thing Chisato could focus on since the taller girl kept rambling on and _on_ about numerous misquoted Shakespeare lines, her “little kittens” being _envious_ of her or whatever, and, Chisato mimics mockingly, fleeting _,_ _fleeting,_ **_fleeting_**. Kaoru should be grateful that she didn't slap her that night.

(“Chisatooo, I don’t want to say goodbye just yet!” Kaoru whines like a child, not as _princely_ as she was before they’d set a foot into the private bar hours ago. “As the great bard would’ve had said— _Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow!_ Wait, was that right _?”_ She asks with a drunken chuckle as they walk towards her car.

They had already exited the place by then with matching red cheeks, immune to the chilly night air. Their midnight rendezvous would be considered careless given both of their reputations but the bar was nearly deserted anyway, save for the bartender and two girls, one with pink hair and the other teal, that continually glanced at their way suspiciously. Too bad Chisato had drank more than what she should have to even care.

“Uh huh.” The blonde nods like an idiot and laughs, not really paying attention to whatever Kaoru was saying. Her head aches but in a _good_ way, everything’s blurry but Kaoru— _Kao-chan_ is _funny_. So funny that Chisato just giggles at every word she says while she sloppily locks Kaoru’s arms with her own. She missed her - _still_ misses _her_ \- but this Kaoru is good enough, she guesses.

“Ah, _Chi-chan_ ,” Kaoru calls out to her in such an endearing tone through half-lidded ruby eyes that Chisato, in all her intoxicated glory, could feel her heart skip a beat _._ The nickname is so nostalgic that she sees flashes of _Kao-chan_ appear right before her eyes. Chisato gulps and stares at the taller girl’s face. “–you’re so _fleeting_ you know? The _fleetingest_ among the fleets!” Kaoru giggles and Chisato’s stomach does somersaults. “—I don’t even know what that word even _means_ —” she continues to babble combined with her eccentric hand gestures. Chisato still hears Kaoru’s loud voice but she couldn’t really _hear_ her. It only smoothly transitions the good headaches to bad ones.

The blonde takes it back, she’s annoying. Kaoru’s too annoying. She needs to shut up.

Chisato eyes the other girl’s chattering mouth and there should be a part of her mind that should be saying: _no, don’t do it, you’re making a big gigantic mistake—_ but, it’s probably dulled down by all the alcohol in her body. Just how much did she drink? Chisato shrugs internally. She licks her own lips and grabs the taller girl’s collar, pulling her down amidst her theatrics and leans _in_.

It starts off as nothing more than a single innocent peck, but Kaoru tastes like alcohol and many years of repressed emotions, countless of ‘ _where did you go’_ s _, ‘how have you been’_ s _,_ and _‘what happened to you’_ s; Her lips feel so _soft_ and _warm_ against her own that Chisato would later deny that she kind of liked it—that she can’t get _enough_ of it.

While Kaoru could only stand there frozen in shock, the blonde decides at that moment that " _fleeting_ " shouldn't even be a word— Hell, it would even be considered a slur in Chisato’s dictionary.

(It doesn’t take a while for Kaoru to kiss her back.))

It's not like she intended to get _that_ drunk (a lie) or kiss her at all (a truth…?); When you're invited out by an old friend you haven't seen for years and see them change into this completely different person (because, Chisato rolls her eyes, _actors_ )—it's kind of a letdown. Especially since she was born under the pressured gaze of the public eye preying on her as well and _god_ knows how fabricated the people in the acting industry are. She had seen too many fake smiles in the day—clearly wanting to take advantage of her while simultaneously mocking her behind her back.

(How it’s even legal for children to be under a contract without their full-fledged consent, she’ll never know. But that's showbiz for you, she guesses, either start young or never at all.)

And here’s Kaoru— the Kaoru she knows wouldn’t make flirty remarks with every girl she encounters (that would sound _awfully_ creepy by the way, if she wasn’t so charismatic). The Kaoru she knows _couldn’t_ even talk to people. The Kaoru she knows shouldn’t even be _that_ taller than her.

Maybe… maybe, this was the alcohol talking. So what if Kaoru was this strong confident woman now? Chisato should be happy for her!... But she definitely isn’t so what else should she do? _Pretend_ as if she’s happy for her? Oh please, she’s not _that_ good of an actress.The taller girl then offered to take her home which Chisato refused with an insistent shake of her head. Rational thought slowly coming back, she reluctantly dials up Kanon, a literal angel dropped from the sky, to pick her up while Kaoru awkwardly waits with her, fiddling with her hands and stealing shy glances of the other girl.

Chisato deliberately ignores Kaoru’s looks of ‘ _say something, please’_ sent to her way and instead dwells upon the fact that she woke up Kanon in the middle of the night. Maybe even Misaki too, but that girl overworks herself to the point where the blonde wouldn’t even be surprised if coffee occupied her bloodstream. She should probably treat her roommates out somewhere as a token of appreciation.

She'd admit though that she really missed _that_ Seta Kaoru—her _Kao-chan_ , the one that she grew up with; Shy, adorable and sweet Kaoru, the one who always hid behind her back. The whole princely charade ticks her off since Kaoru has the _nerve_ to even put it up around someone like her. But then again, she was always a natural when it comes to acting.

"I had a great time," she says politely, entering Kanon and Misaki's shared car. Kanon waves at Kaoru with sleepy eyes on the passenger seat while an antsy Misaki, presumably on her third cup of coffee, just makes a nod of acknowledgement while she drums her fingers on the steering wheel. Apparently, they all knew each other somehow but when she asks the couple about it, she was answered with a vague ‘ _happy, lucky, smile, yay’_ that confuses her to no end.

"I'll see you around, then." Kaoru waves back with a sheepish smile, her sobriety had seemingly oozed back in when they— _yeah_ , Chisato doesn’t like to think about it anymore.

As the car takes off, Chisato dozes off immediately on Kanon’s shoulder, but not without the incessant ghost of warmth on her lips.

* * *

She feels something shaking her as she regains a bit of consciousness. She groans in annoyance and retaliates with a shake of her own but to no success. Was it an earthquake, perhaps? Oh wait, someone is just trying to wake her up.

She opens her eyes and everything’s all fuzzy for a while until her vision slowly clears. Other than the unpleasant sunrays seeping through her curtains, she sees a distressed Kanon shaking her with all her might—which isn’t much since it’s Kanon, after all. That girl wouldn’t hurt a fly.

“Chisato-chan, _wake up_!” Her voice is too loud for Chisato to process and she could only blink her eyes groggily. Really though, how much did she drink last night? This is one of the worst hangovers she’s had in a while. “Fueee— Misaki-chan, help me!” She looks out of the blonde’s bedroom door, “Ah, you’re still asleep too…”

She sluggishly sits up and looks around, finding out that she had been tucked in her bed. Did they both carry her to her room? Now she really feels guilty. “Ah! Chisato-chan, good morni—or uh, good afternoon? Anyway um, drink up first. I have something to show you…”

Chisato feels her heart warm up to her friend’s concern and manages a smile to her as thanks. Kanon still fidgets, almost as if she was going to break news that the world was going to end or something. The blonde ignores this and downs the aspirin handed to her. It takes a while for her to become her usually composed self but she still feels a migraine here and there.

“What is it?” She tilts her head and stretches. Kanon bites her lip and begrudgingly hands Chisato her phone with the jellyfish phone case that Misaki bought for her.

The blonde wonders what managed to get her friend _that_ jumpy. It might be a new café Kanon eagerly wants to try out with Chisato but isn’t secluded enough for a celebrity like her… Or a new jellyfish species—but Kanon would be way more excited about it though. Perhaps an anniversary gift for Misaki? It’s still too early but then again, the blonde would expect that of her nervous friend. It’s probably nothing to worry about.

As she takes a look at the screen, she just stares wide-eyed and parts her mouth in horror. _Boy_ , was Chisato wrong. The world _is_ coming to an end.

“What is _this.”_

The medicine’s effect is poured down into the drain in an instant. In the corner of her eye, she sees Kanon’s face contort into a cringe.

It’s one of those news webpages. A high definition video of her and Kaoru making out takes half of the screen that it’s _unmistakable._ Chisato’s eyes almost pop out as she reads the headline: _Actress Shirasagi Chisato gets caught in steamy love affair with Japan theatre’s new hotshot Romeo_. How terribly convenient.

Her hands tremble as she continues to clutch the phone, trying to make sense of every word encoded. A particular line catches her eye and all the whirlwind of emotions she feels collects together and transforms into pure absolute _anger_. She inhales deeply.

“Chisato-chan, please calm down! I’m sure it isn’—"

“I’m going to see Kaoru,” she says with a smile all too sweet, already getting up but with a wobble. Kanon looks as if she’s about to burst into tears and makes another troubled _fueee._ Chisato doesn’t even bother changing out of last night’s clothes and puts on a hat and a face mask, reserved for when she’s strolling by in public spaces.

She trudges by Misaki in the living room with a still worried Kanon following closely behind. “ _Icandwiveyouder_ …” The sleep deprived Misaki mumbles. She’s faced down on the couch with papers scattered around and it’s plain to the eye that she’s in no state to drive despite her words. Being a business major seems tough.

“No need, I’ve caused you enough trouble.” She puts on her shoes in quick haste, keen on giving Kaoru a piece of her mind. “Just text me the address, thanks Misaki.” Misaki hums an _okayyy_ and raises a thumbs up.

“But, Chisato-chan—! _”_

 _“_ Don’t worry Kanon, I’ll be quick.” She flashes a frightening grin which only provokes the blue-haired girl’s fears even further. She checks her own phone for a minute and sees numerous missed calls from her agency flood her notifications. Chisato regrets that she put it on silent.

The last thing she sees before she steps out is Kanon carrying Misaki singlehandedly off to their room.

_Huh, okay._

* * *

It takes her about thirty minutes to arrive at Kaoru’s place.

"Ah, my favorite little kitten!” The pajama clad Kaoru lights up when she opens her apartment door and sees Chisato. She doesn’t seem smug or bothered at all, as if she was clueless to the whole thing. Maybe she is, but Chisato would rather hear it from Kaoru herself. “What a _fleeting_ surprise. Did you miss me that much?"

Oh great, her _persona_ is back at full force again. The way she does it even in her pajamas makes her look beyond ridiculous. Dealing with whatever this is, coupled with her lingering hangover, is certainly not a great combination. Kaoru ushers the shorter girl inside for the purpose of privacy and Chisato barges in briskly and removes her face mask, wanting to get the answers that she thinks she deserves.

"Cut the _shit_ , Kaoru." The blonde hisses, always straight to the point. She extends her arm indignantly to show the other girl the perturbing article on her phone _._ "You set this up, didn't you?"

The taller girl raises an eyebrow, her cocky smile shifts into a confused one. “I set _what_ up?" Kaoru grabs a hold of the phone and scans the screen; Her eye widens almost comically. “Chisato, this is— I _didn't_ \- I wouldn't even dare!" A surge of odd pride hits her when she cracks Kaoru’s façade but that’s not what she’s here for right now. Her blood is boiling and Kaoru is to blame.

"Oh _really_? Then explain this." She takes back her phone and highlights the words with her index finger: ‘ _Seta Kaoru has confirmed her relationship with XXX’s Shirasagi Chisato but no response has been heard from the othe—’._ The vein on her head threatens to pop but all she can do is narrow her eyes and dig her nails deep on her palm, not caring if she tears skin.

"No, wait— look, it's just…" Kaoru takes a deep breath and fiddles with hands. "My manager just took some precautions, your agent _will_ too. I—I had no say in this.”

“Are you _sure_?” Chisato almost laughs out of disbelief. "Then why did you even invite me out last night, Kaoru? Tell me, what's the _real_ reason?" She has a hunch on what’s really going on but she desperately hopes that Kaoru could prove her wrong.

"I... I just wanted to talk to you again." Chisato lets out a snort. "Believe me, _please_. But my manager— she saw it as a chance to incite a scandal with you to spread my name even more... I was just supposed to take you home—that's _it_ , and news would spread around that we sl—,” Kaoru darts her eyes away with a twinge of pink on her cheeks. “…slept together for the night.”

Chisato couldn’t even find the words. “ _What?”_ She furrows her brows and pinches the bridge of her nose. She just can’t believe this. The first time in years since she saw Kaoru and it’s just a disappointment one after another. Were there people following them? Was it all seriously just a ruse?

“So this _is_ a set-up then.” A bark of mocking laughter escapes from her. “You were even going to go through with it— _who even are you_?”

“I _wasn’t_ going to go through with it! Chisato, I—"

“ _What,_ are you going to _dramatically_ burst into some stupid Shakespearean monologue now?” Chisato jeers at her and her throat feels like it’s choking up. Kaoru looks straight-up _appalled_ at the accusation, “–or act as some sort of self-victimizing _Romeo_ and sugarcoat me with measly words? Do you even _understand_ how this will affect _me_ —”

“ _You’re_ the one who kissed _me_!”

Chisato scoffs, flabbergasted. Kaoru is such a goddamned headache. “So it’s _my_ fault now?”

“ _Yes_!—I mean, _ugh_ , no—I’m not saying that it is, I was just…!” She brings a hand to her forehead and clenches the other to a fist. She heaves a sigh in exasperation which makes Chisato roll her eyes. “…I think you should leave.”

“ _Fine_.” The tension in the room is fevered and suffocating. Both of them know the conversation is far from over yet but Chisato needs to cool off before an entirely different kind of scandal takes place instead. “—But I’m not going to play this game with you. I just _can’t_.”

Kaoru doesn’t even bother to see her off, too ashamed to speak another word. It’s a cruel kind of _déjà vu_ from last night and Chisato would laugh hysterically if she could as she walks to the door.

“…You’re not the Kaoru _I_ know,” she murmurs loud enough for other girl to hear and leaves.

* * *

She finally picks up a call from her agency on the way back to her apartment; An ‘urgent meeting, come quick’ they told her. Chisato sighs and asks her uber driver to change destinations. She’s acted in enough romance movies to know where this is going.

Despite the thought, she goes anyway.

* * *

As she pressed for the ninth floor in the Tsurumaki building, her luck happens to surprise her yet again.

“Wait, stop!” An eerily familiar voice calls out as hurried footsteps come nearer and _nearer._ Chisato spams the ‘close elevator’ button with frantic taps and feels cold sweat break out on her forehead. Why did she have to see her again so damn _soon_.

Just before the elevator comes to a full close however, a hand shoots out to spread the elevator door and sure enough, a panting Kaoru comes into full view. The shorter girl bites the inside of her cheek, inclines her head and just _stares—_ silently telling her, _begging_ her to just go away. Kaoru just widens her eyes in shock and purses her lips.

“Chisato, uh, you can stop pressing the close button now…”

“Ah.” She snaps out of her daze and buries the urge to apologize to the other girl. Kaoru steps in (ever oblivious to what Chisato wants and expects of her) and the blonde could feel a headache coming back again.

Kaoru then reaches towards the panel to press for a floor and Chisato could only imagine the taller girl’s surprise (or horror) when she realizes that they’re both heading the same way—the conference room where the supposed ‘urgent meeting’ takes place. The blonde already knows this, of course, but she hopes she isn’t right about what happens next.

She closes her eyes and convinces herself that everything will be fine.

(She knows that it’s a lie.)

* * *

The elevator ride isn’t as eventful as what happened back in Kaoru’s apartment. There’s still tension, _obviously_ , but it’s an awkward kind of tension. So they just stood there, side-by-side and barely a meter apart, without doing anything else. They’re awfully civil for people close to strangling one another.

(By people she means herself. The strangling bit was one-sided on her part. Maybe.)

When they finally reach the conference room, Kaoru trailing behind as if to keep distance, they’re greeted with Chisato's agent and three other people sitting at the front. The smiling blonde with the uneven fringe is probably Kaoru’s manager since she’s in a suit that Chisato knows is outlandishly expensive. The fact that she’s sitting on the table instead of the many chairs that surround it like she owns the place helps.

But the other two… the pink and teal hair look familiar...

Wait.

“ _You two_.” She seethes out but Tae, her agent, coughs as if signaling her to compose herself since this was a place for professionalism, _apparently_ —definitely nothing unprofessional about the fact that Kaoru _used_ her. The pink-haired girl flinches while the teal-haired one just looks impressed, weirdly enough. “You were following us that night and recorded the video, is that correct?”

“Uuu, I’m sorry C-Chisato-san!” The pink-haired girl stands up and apologetically bows in rapid successions while the other accomplice just blurts out a single blunt _Yep!_ with no fear in her eyes. “I’m a really, really big fan! I’m so sorry!” Chisato just looks at them with a poorly-hidden face of disgust. _Don’t tell me Tae was in on it too._

“Uh, Aya-san?” Tae’s voice snaps the girl out of her apology frenzy. ‘Aya’ flushes in embarrassment, mutters another apology and shrinks back to her seat while the teal-haired girl just laughs. Tae smiles and draws attention to the chairs in front of her with her hand, “Anyway, glad the both of you could make it. Why don’t you two have a seat as well?” She takes a look at Kaoru and sees her wear that _damned_ mask again and take a seat. Chisato reluctantly does the same beside her.

“I think introductions should be made first,” she says with a straight face while gripping on the fabric of her clothes below the table to contain her anger.

“Ah, right, sorry,” Tae chuckles, most likely zoning out as she usually does. “All of us know who both of you are, _obviously_. But I’m Hanazono Tae, Chisato-chan’s agent.” She nods at Kaoru who responds with a polite nod of her own. The agent then indicates to the other blonde in the room and looks at Chisato. “And this is Tsurumaki Kokoro, Kaoru’s manager.”

 _Tsurumaki? The billionare?_ So she _did_ own the place. Oh god, it’s been such a long day. She’s tired of the consequent revelations but she knows it’s not over yet. There’s a pressing thought on the back of her mind that there’s still another bombshell waiting for her.

“You’re under the management of the _Tsurumakis_?” She whisper-shouts at Kaoru who just shrugs. Now that she mentions it, she did recall seeing the name _Tsurumaki_ while she was skimming past Kaoru’s profile in the internet. _Huh._

“Hi!~” Tsurumaki waves at her with a huge beam on her face while Chisato just sends her a tight-lipped smile and a nod. “Nice to meet you! _Finally_ , Shirasagi Chisato in the flesh.” The girl in question surmises that the billionare must’ve rubbed off on Kaoru if she’s pushing all of Chisato’s buttons so easily.

Tsurumaki observes her for a moment and says, “You were right Kaoru, she is really pretty!”

She can feel Kaoru tense up beside her but Chisato chooses to ignore the implications. “Haha, of course my dear Kokoro-chan. Every little kitten in the world is astonishingly exquisite after all!” She cups her own chin nervously in an attempt to act flamboyant but sparkles still surround her anyway. Kokoro just hums, not really believing her.

“—And lastly, this is Aya-chan and Hina-chan, some ah, _assistants_.” Tae concludes with a clap and it’s obvious with how the way she paused that they’re more than just mere assistants. Aya looks like she just cried pathetically during the entire conversation and Hina just enthusiastically waves at them. “Now let’s cut to the chase, shall we? I know it might seem strange but—”

“We need the two of you to become a couple!”

 _Oh god. There we go. Boom._ She saw this coming from a mile but she’s still disappointed nonetheless. What was that saying again? Ah, right. _Disappointed but not surprised._

Still, color drains from Chisato’s face anyway and she forgets how to breathe for a full minute.

Everything becomes a blur then, both Tsurumaki and Tae talk about how ever since the video got spread around like a goddamned cold, the media went _ballistic_. Several popular variety shows had invited them to be their guests to conduct _spicy_ interviews, as if their personal lives were some sort of sitcom, while prominent directors and producers _begged_ them to star in their movies. Numerous other celebrities that are even more popular than the two of them combined had even showed support in their alleged relationship, even international Japanese band _Roselia_ for some reason.

Chisato feels like she’s dreaming— _no_ , having a nightmare. It’s all too dreadfully bizarre to comprehend.

“See Kaoru, it worked out didn’t it? Now everyone gets what they want!”

“Ahaha, of course it did…”

“Chisato-chan, your search results have been off the charts since then, even more so than Kaoru-san’s. I suggest that you think _deeply_ about this.”

“Yeah! And you don’t have to date for _realsies_.” Tsurumaki points out as if it makes the situation any better. “Think of it as like… acting in a romance movie but in real life, you know?”

“And even if one of you refuse to cooperate, the video’s still up there. Sooo…” Tae adds, trying to make it obvious that they absolutely have no choice but to play along. 

How terribly, _terribly_ convenient.

“Just three months— that’s it. Nothing more, nothing less. Three months and you guys will ‘ _break up’_ and everyone will forget this ever happened.”

“So let’s make KaoChisa official, c’mon~” Tsurumaki is sounding way too excited about this. She gets off of the table and literally skips towards them, handing a pen and a stack of documents. “Just sign here, here, here _andddddd_ —here! It’ll be the best three months of your lives.”

It should bother her, the way she’s being controlled like a marionette on strings, being played around like she’s easy, but by now, she’s all too used to the way everyone seems to let her down. This has been what her entire life has been like anyway. With her dignity gone in a flash ever since that kiss, she ignores the last bit of common sense left in her head and wonders _what the hell could go wrong_.

( _Everything_. Everything could go wrong.)

She is Chisato Shirasagi after all, a professional actress ever since she was a child. This won’t be any different than acting in critically acclaimed movies and shows—this might even be her greatest performance yet.

(Another mask to add to the collection.)

She takes a hold of the pen and signs the contract.

Chisato turns to look at Kaoru and is welcomed by the sight of her slack-jawed. Her wide eyes try to ask Chisato, _are you sure you want this?_ but the blonde looks away immediately. Of course she doesn’t but what else is there to do?

She hears Kaoru sign it too with unsure scribbles and both of their fates are sealed.

“Well alrighty then, congrats to the new couple!” Kokoro raises her hands in the air with glee and Chisato mentally stops herself from slapping her. _She’s a billionaire,_ she reminds herself, _it’s technically legal for her to murder you on the spot._ “For the future of both of your careers!”

* * *

(“Why did you _honestly_ think this was a good idea?” she asks her agent after the meeting.

Tae looks at her dead in the eye and answers, “Kokoro-san offered Oddie new friends.”

“…So basically she bribed you with _rabbits_.” Chisato paraphrases with a deadpan stare of her own and she receives a curt nod from her agent. “ _Okay_.”)

**Author's Note:**

> twt is @mocatastic_


End file.
